Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lipstick, and more particularly to a rotary lipstick case structure comprising a base, a lipstick mounted on the base, and a casing for housing the lipstick. As the base is turned counterclockwise, the lipstick is extracted out of the casing. As the base is turned clockwise, the lipstick is retracted into the casing.
As shown in FIG. 1, a rotary lipstick case of the prior art comprises a tubular cover 10, and a tubular base 11 on which a lipstick 12 is mounted. The lipstick 12 is shielded by the tubular cover 10, which must be first removed before the lipstick 12 is rolled out of the tubular base 11 for coloring the lips. The tubular cover 10 is made separately from the tubular base 11 and is therefore susceptible to being misplaced or lost. In addition, the lipstick 12 is vulnerable to being deformed by the tubular cover 10 in the event that the lipstick 12 is not rolled back into the tubular base 11 after use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rotary lipstick case structure which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art lipstick case described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a rotary lipstick case structure comprising a base, an outer casing, an outer guide tube, a guide seat, and a flexible cover. The flexible cover is capable of moving up and down along with a lipstick mount.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.